Piel de Invierno
by Isabella Stryder
Summary: La muerte de su madre le destrozó la vida, pero al asesino no le bastó con eso y terminó por arrebatarle lo último más preciado que tenía, dejándola con tormentosas pesadillas que la acompañarán por siempre. Isabella no sabe amar ni cree que haya alguien capaz de amarla. Pero dos hombres querrán entrar en su vida ¿Los dejará? ¿Dejará que le demuestren que ella sí puede ser amada?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego y me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo I

Correr, esa era la única orden que mis pies recibían. Si no lo hacía, él me mataría como lo había hecho con ella.

El denso bosque me impedía avanzar con rapidez, pero también me servía para esconderme de él.

-¡Isabella! ¡Vuelve acá, maldita sea! – Ahogué el grito que pugnaba por salir de mis labios y rápidamente me refugié en un árbol.

El miedo corría por mis venas junto con la adrenalina. Podía oír el crujir de sus pisadas; estaba muy cerca. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sentándome en el suelo, envolví mis pequeñas y flacuchas piernas con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza entre ellas. El frío penetraba mis huesos, podía sentir como mis extremidades se adormecían rápidamente.

Ya no lo escuchaba cerca. Me puse de pie y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, corrí. Corría para salvarme.

Desperté con mi corazón latiendo furioso en mi pecho y jadeando en busca de aire. Jamás tendría un descanso de mis pesadillas, ellas estarían siempre recordándome todo mi pasado. Reviviéndolo una y otra vez. Y eso me hacía odiarlas aún más.

Miré el reloj y ya era hora de levantarme. Me di una ducha corta y comencé a prepararme para el trabajo. No tardé más de quince minutos. Salí de mi pequeña y solitaria casa que había heredado de mi madre. Me dirigí a corriendo a mi monovolumen; mi padre lo odiaba, siempre me ofrecía comprarme un carro de esos carísimos, pero yo me negaba. No tenía problemas con tener un nuevo carro, el problema era con Charlie. Yo no lo perdonaría nunca, aunque pusiera el mundo a mis pies. Cada vez que me ofrecía cosas así, sentía como si tratara de comprar mi perdón. Él había intentado todo, incluyendo los carísimos psicólogos, las largas y agotadoras terapias, y los miles de obsequios que siempre terminaban en la bolsa que se destinaba a donaciones. Pero yo no sería capaz de perdonarlo nunca; de solo ver su rostro me recordaba lo vivido esa noche hace muchos años.

Me estacioné en mi lugar de costumbre, tomé mi bolso y bajé de mi monovolumen de un saltito, camine hacia la entrada y ahí estaba esperándome con una cálida sonrisa como todos los días: Eleazar.

-Buenos días, Isabella – Me saludó mientras abría la puerta de la librería –. Llegas temprano.

-Buenas días, Eleazar – Le di lo más parecido a una sonrisa que tenía. Hoy mi humor no era el mejor, lo bueno es que él se percataba de inmediato y no insistía en crear una conversación que terminaría siendo incómoda para ambos.

Eran dos años que llevaba trabajando para él en su librería. Carmen, su esposa, era quien me había contratado, necesitaban a alguien quien los ayudara ahora que esperaban a su primer hijo. La pequeña Sofía, ya tenía un año y en tres meses cumpliría los dos. Sabía que mi tiempo aquí se acababa, pronto Carmen regresaría a su trabajo y yo tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo.

Ocupaba todo el día ordenando libros, Eleazar solo me ayudaba una hora y luego se dirigía a su trabajo en el hospital. Tenía dolor de cabeza, estaba cansada por no conseguir dormir tranquila y mi padre llevaba horas tratando de comunicarse conmigo. Genial. Sabía lo que quería, pero este año tampoco le daría en el gusto. El cumpleaños de Renée se acercaba y Charlie insistiría para que lo celebráramos juntos. Como siempre me negaría. El cumpleaños de mi madre era algo que celebraba sola. Ella fue mi todo. Ella era la mejor madre del mundo. Ella no merecía morir, menos a manos de un ser tan despreciable como él.

Eleazar llegó puntualmente para ayudarme a cerrar la librería. Estaba apurado por irse, así que cerró en tiempo record y se marchó directo a su casa. Yo por mi parte me fui a paso lento a mi monovolumen, la lluvia mojaba mi cabello, el frío se colaba por mi abrigo, pero no sentía nada. Para sentir frío debía sentir calor, y yo lo único que siento es frío. Mi piel siempre está fría. Desde esa noche.

En cuanto atravesé la puerta, tiré las llaves sobre la mesa. La decoración de la casa estaba ya desgastada, sin vida; las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo desvaído, los muebles que adornan mi pequeña casita eran muebles viejos, algunos deteriorados, pero no me importaba. No quería nada que fuera lujoso en mi humilde casita. No quería que la gente se diera cuenta que era la hija de Charlie Swan.

Era viernes por la noche y como todos los fines de semana decidí salir a tomarme una copa. Tomé una corta ducha sin mojar mi cabello. Me vestí con un jeans ajustado y una polera roja que dejaba ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, mis converse y mi cazadora negra. Mi maquillaje como siempre fue sutil, solo resalté mi mirada y pinte mis labios de un rosa natural. No me puse perfume, no me gustaba.

Todos los fines de semana iba al mismo bar, estaba algo alejado de Forks pero eso era mejor, así nadie le iría con el chisme a Charlie. El lugar era tranquilo, de vez en cuando conseguía algún acompañante digno de entrar en mi cama. Bueno, no en mi cama, sino en el cuarto de hotel que rentaba. Era el único contacto que podría tener con los hombre, solo era sexo, no estaba interesada en tener una relación. Había veces en que me acostaba más de una vez con el mismo tipo, pero esas eran excepciones, no había sentimientos involucrados.

Entré al bar y me senté en la barra, pedí un Martini y le di mi primer sorbo, Me giré para lograr mirar a los chicos que bailaban, a los que estaban en mesas con más amigos, ya sabía reconocer a los que se escondían tímidamente tras esa piel de oveja y en la cama no eran más que unos lobos salvajes.

Un chico me llamó la atención, lo estaba observando desde hace un rato, sin llegar a acercarme, pero ya era hora. Era alto, un poco musculoso, sus ojos eran hermosos, sus labios carnosos y deseables, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, no lograba percibir más por las luces del lugar y mi posición. Lo observaría un poco más para cerciorarme que no viniera acompañado, no quería pelearme, menos por un hombre.

Lo observe unos 30 minutos más, una chica se acercó para invitarlo a bailar pero él muy caballerosamente se negó. No vi a ninguna chica que lo acompañara así que supuse había venido solo con sus dos amigos. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia él, meneando mis caderas sensual y provocativamente, algunos tipos posaban su mirada en mí, sabía que era un poco atractiva y también me daba cuenta todo lo que provocaba en algunos hombres, y ahora le sacaba provecho, pero estaba segura que si estos tipos conocían a la torpe Isabella no la mirarían dos veces. Los ojos de él se posaron en mí, me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con una ardiente mirada. Mordí mi labio inferior y él me sonrió. El juego comenzaba.

Paré en medio de la pista de baile, comencé a moverme muy sensualmente, provocándolo; con mis manos tomé mi melena y la levanté un poco desordenándola, continué delineando con mis manos mis curvas, mis caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de la música, mi cuerpo tomaba vida propia para bailar, pude ver como él se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba yo. Le sonreí seductoramente mientras él se acercaba, se paró frente a mí con una coqueta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y comenzamos a bailar.

Generalmente yo era tímida y callada, pero los fines de semana mi personalidad cambiaba totalmente, me volvía atrevida.

Comenzamos a bailar más apegados, puse mis manos en su pecho y pude sentir sobre la fina tela de su camisa los músculos que definían su pecho, mordí mi labio con deseo y él me apegó más a su pecho. Pude sentir su erección en mi vientre bajo, y de mis labios se escapó un gemido involuntario. Me acerqué a su cuello e inhalé el aroma de su perfume, olía bien. Enterré mis dientes en su cuello, provocando que él me apretara con más fuerza y deseo, sus manos estaban agarrando fuertemente mis caderas, el contacto que manteníamos era enloquecedor.

Bailamos por más de 30 minutos, cada minuto fue una tortura, una placentera tortura. Con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos el deseo crecía más. Jugué con él, llevándolo hasta la locura, tanto así que me tomó de la mano y me llevó fuera de la pista de baile, me acorraló en un pasillo y tomó firmemente de mi mandíbula, cada toque de él era dominado por el deseo.

-Me vuelves loco, niña bonita – Su voz era ronca, cargada de deseo. Puse mi mano en su cuello y lo atraje más cerca de mí.

-Y eso que aún no has probado nada – Mi propia voz era diferente, un poco más ronca, llena de sensualidad y cargada de promesas.

.

El chico estaba durmiendo desnudo en la cama, cubierto por la sabana que se enredaba en sus piernas. Tomé mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente. La habitación era un desastre, todo tirado por todas partes, mis bragas no estaban en condiciones de ser utilizadas otra vez, él las había destrozado. El chico era tal y como me lo imaginé. Pero ahora necesitaba salir de aquí, y rápido.

Una vez afuera, la infaltable lluvia baño mi rostro, era una agradable sensación; sentía que toda la mierda que siempre me inundaba se limpiaba gracias al agua que recorría mi rosto. Pero la sensación no duraba mucho.

Nunca pensé que todo tuviera que terminar así, siempre soñé con los cuentos de hadas y los príncipes azules. Siempre creí en el amor. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi vida era una mierda, vivía hundida en el miedo y el terror de que él me quitara lo poco que conservaba.

Mis problemas, mis fantasmas, todo vivía en mi mente, nunca me dejaban tranquila y terminaban por hundirme aún más en mi miseria. Bajé mi rostro, escondiéndolo de la lluvia, esta jamás me ayudaría ni me limpiaría de mis culpas.

Terminé encerrada en mi cuarto, sabía que Charlie haría lo imposible por que fuera a la celebración, pero no podía, no estaba preparada para ver su rostro aún. Me puse mi pijama, hoy era sábado y no haría nada, como siempre. Mi estómago rugió exigiendo ser alimentado, me dirigí a la cocina, me preparé un sándwich y me serví un vaso de jugo. Lo llevé todo a mi habitación, puse una película y ahí estuve toda la tarde, de vez en cuando dormía, otras me perdía en mis pensamientos, en mis miedos.

Me despertó mi móvil, vibraba y sonaba estrepitosamente sobre mi cama exigiendo respuesta.

-Diga –Contesté somnolienta, sin llegar a ver quién me llamaba.

-Isabella, te dignas a contestarle a tu padre – Su tono era reprobatorio, pero él más que nadie sabía las razones que tenía para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Charlie? – Fui directo al grano, no me gustaba andar con rodeos.

-Que vengas conmigo mañana, es el cumpleaños de tu madre, a ella le gustaría que lo celebráramos todos juntos, como una familia. – Charlie siempre insistía con la misma mierda, todos los años, desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad y abandoné la casa.

-No me vengas con eso, Charlie. Ya no somos una puta familia. Nunca lo volveremos a ser. – Mis duras palabras dirigidas a él, ya no lo sorprendían en absoluto.

-Es sólo una vez al año, Isabella. Sólo por tu madre. –Sabía que no dejaría de insistir.

-Está bien, solo será un rato, me iré temprano. No me arriesgaré a que mi camión quede tirado en medio de la carretera.

-Bueno, mandaré un chofer por ti, así no te preocupas de quedar tirada en la carretera. Mañana a las siete de la tarde pasará por ti – Su voz sonaba muy contenta, hace tres años que no celebrábamos juntos el cumpleaños de Renée – Nos vemos Isabella – Y colgó.

¿Qué mierda había hecho? Me iría a meter a la boca del lobo yo sola. Me arriesgaría a volver a verlo y salir herida. No, ya no me haría daño, ya no era como antes, ahora sabía defenderme, ya no era la niña de 14 años indefensa, ahora tenía 21 años y ya no podían arrebatarme nada.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ahora verifiqué sobre quién se trataba. Era Eleazar.

-Eleazar ¿Ocurrió algo? – Él nunca me llamaba, menos un día sábado por la noche a menos que quisiera que trabajara el día domingo.

-Isabella, lamento molestarte, pero la madre de Carmen está en el hospital y necesito acompañarla. Puede que no sobreviva otro día más –Me quedé en silencio. No podía decirle que no. No cuando yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder despedirme de mi madre.

-Claro, Eleazar, no tengo problema – Mi voz fue dulce y un poco infantil, nunca lo era.

-Gracias, Isabella, solo abriré porque mañana llegan los pedidos y necesito que los recibas, luego de eso puedes irte. Te dejaré la llave en el buzón, y nuevamente, muchas gracias Isabella, Carmen también te lo agradece.

-De nada, Eleazar. Ustedes vayan tranquilos que yo me haré cargo de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego y me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo II

Tomé una larga ducha, estaba agotadísima y quería dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas. Sequé mi cabello y me hice una trenza para evitar que se anudara, me puse un pijama limpio y me acosté. Me dormí profundamente y de lo próximo que fui consiente fue de la alarma de mi despertador. Una noche sin pesadillas, esto era increíble.

Me preparé para mi día de trabajo, no sería agotador, rara vez alguien entraba en una librería los días domingos, pero los pedidos llegarían y no se podían aplazar.

Me vestí con mi polera desgastada blanca, mis jeans y mis infaltables Converse, deje mi cabello suelto, y solo pinté un poco mis labios.

Me costó un poco abrir sola la librería, pero lo logré. Me instalé en mi silla frente a la computadora que llevaba los registros de las ventas y así comenzó el día más tranquilo que había tenido.

Pero mi tranquilidad duró hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando él apareció en la puerta de la librería. Era un chico, hermoso como nunca había visto en mi vida, delgado y desgarbado pero se podía apreciar que tenía músculos ya que su camisa se ceñía a sus brazos y su pecho, su cabello de un lindo color cobre tenía vida propia, sus ojos de un llamativo color verde me llamaban, su mandíbula recta y perfecta.

-¿Señorita? –Su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, ¿o me hundió más en ella? La voz de este hombre era mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Me di cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y él esperaba una respuesta.

-Perdón, buenas tardes, ¿Está buscando algún libro en especial? –Le pregunté mientras dirigía mi mirada al computador para distraerme y salir del hechizo de su mirada.

-No, sólo estoy buscando algo bueno que leer. Nada en especial, solo entretención. –Guau, este hombre quería entretención.

-Esto…. tenemos este ejemplar, llegó hace unos días y ha recibido muy buenas críticas –Le tendí el libro del que todos hablaban y que yo ni siquiera había leído su nombre. Mi amor por la lectura se fue cuando mi madre lo hizo y ya me era imposible volver a ver un libro como antes.

-Sí, creo que he oído hablar de él –Le dio unas vueltas al libro mientras lo miraba por todas partes -¿Me podría mostrar algún otro libro? Creo que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí y necesito variedad.

-Claro, acompáñeme – Salí detrás del mostrador y caminé directamente hacia donde se encontraban los libros que creía le llamarían la atención.

Estuvo casi una hora eligiendo libros, de vez en cuando necesitaba mi ayuda y me llamaba. Lo observaba en silencio y disimuladamente. Sus manos se enredaban en su broncíneo cabello y las envidiaba, sentía curiosidad por su cabello. Su sonrisa era hermosa, sus dientes blancos la hacían resaltan.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme; estaba en mi trabajo y tenía que terminarlo para luego largarme a casa, Charlie me esperaba en su casa para la jodida cena en familia. Gemí de solo pensar en cómo terminaría eso.

Un aclarado de garganta me sacó de mi ensoñación, el chico estaba parado frente al mostrador con los libros que había escogido.

-Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Esos vas a llevar? – Le pregunté apuntando a los libros, él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, su mirada se encontraba fija en mí.

Me concentré al máximo en mi trabajo, cobré el dinero, le di el cambio y deposité los libros comprados en la bolsita que llevaba el logo de la librería. Cuando le tendí la bolsita, nuestras manos se tocaron, mi piel al rozar la suya produjo miles de descargas eléctricas que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, envolviéndome. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe que él también lo había sentido. Pero yo bajé mi mirada aturdida.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Con mi otra mano acaricié la piel que él rozó. Su boca se abrió pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando un tipo bajito y regordete entró con una hoja y fijó su mirada en mí. Estaba confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a que estuviese yo y no Eleazar.

-Señorita, buenas tardes, vengo a hacer entrega del pedido, ¿lo tomará usted?

-Sí, sí, señor, lo tomaré yo – Me puso la hoja encima y yo leí rápidamente que estuviera el pedido completo, cuando vi que así era tomé el lápiz con rapidez y estampé mi firma en la hoja.

-Iré por su pedido.

El señor desapareció unos minutos en los que traté de no fijarme mucho en lo que hacía el chico que aún se encontraba observando libros. El tipo llegó con las cajas que contenían los libros, enciclopedias, y todo lo que vendíamos, en su interior, él solo se limitó a dejarlas en la entrada a un costado de la puerta, luego se dirigió a mí, retiró la hoja de mis manos y comprendí que él se iría y dejaría las cajas ahí.

-Señor, usted no puede…

-Lo siento señorita, tengo prisa y el señor Eleazar siempre las termina de entrar él. Que tenga buenas tardes – Y desapareció. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Caminé dando cada paso más fuerte que el otro, estaba furiosa; no era una mujer débil, pero estas cajas pesaban más que yo y otras me doblaban incluso en peso.

-Maldito idiota, que no sabe hacer su puto trabajo. Deberían despedirlo o enseñarle cómo mierda se trabaja. Viejo hijo de puta – Comencé a despotricar sin importarme si alguien me escuchaba, me agaché y traté de tomar la primera puta caja pero pesaba más de lo que podía soportar, enfurecida me puse de pie y pateé fuertemente la caja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Lo busqué con la mirada y estaba atrás de mí, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando fue consciente del nivel de enfado en el que me encontraba, trató de disimularla, pero no se le dio muy bien, además ya era tarde, yo ya la había visto.

-Esto… no, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo – Traté de volver a tomar la caja, sabía que no podría moverla ni un poquito, esto sería completamente vergonzoso.

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto sola, yo las llevo donde corresponden, no tengo problema en eso – Se agachó y tomó la primera caja sin ninguna dificultad. Caminé rápido hacia atrás del mostrador y le pedí que las arrumbara ahí todas. Anoté que el pedido estaba listo y fui a tratar de ayudarlo pero él se negó. Fui hacia la puerta y di vuelta el letrero para que indicara que estaba cerrado.

-Ésta es la última caja – Depositó la caja al lado de las otras dos, y yo le regalé lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pude.

-Muchas gracias, en serio no tenías que hacerlo – Él en cambio me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbró por un momento – ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres agua?

-No, gracias. Creo que ya debo irme – Mi rostro se entristeció al oírlo, pero me recompuse con rapidez. Él era un desconocido para mí, ¡¿qué demonios importaba que se fuera?!

-Oh, cierto, ya es tarde – Miré la hora y faltaba una hora exacta para la 'cena familiar' - ¡Mierda! Ya es tarde, yo en verdad lamento haberte molestado.

Me dirigí a la caja y tomé las llaves para cerrar la librería. Activé la alarma contra robos, apagué las luces y salimos de ahí. Suspiré fuertemente y miré el cielo; la lluvia caía intermitentemente sobre nosotros, mi cara se empapó rápidamente, sentía cómo la lluvia se deslizaba por mi rostro. Luego de unos minutos recordé que él aún continuaba a mi lado. Lo miré y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con ¿fascinación? No. Debían ser ideas mías. Él debió darse cuenta de que algo malo estaba conmigo, siempre es así. Pero, ¿Por qué no se va?

-En serio, te lo agradezco mucho – Volví a repetirle.

-No hay problema, en serio fue un placer – Lo miré fijamente, algo aturdida. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de 'fue un placer'?

-Debo irme – Anuncié mientras bajaba la vista y miraba mis pies. Debía comprarme unas tenis, las que tenía estaban todas rotas, sentía como el agua se colaba por ellas y me congelaba aún más los pies. Si Charlie las viera, de seguro se enfadaría mucho, pero no me importaba; no ocuparía su estúpido dinero en mis necesidades, para eso yo trabajaba.

-Yo también, se me hace algo tarde – Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré y él observaba el reloj.

-Hasta pronto – Me despedí y sin esperar su respuesta, me giré apresuradamente a mi desastroso monovolumen.

Desaparecí rápidamente luego de subirme en mi monovolumen. El camino estaba mojado debido a la lluvia, por lo que me tocó manejar con precaución, lo que me era casi imposible ya que el chico del extraño cabello color cobrizo no lograba salir de mi mente.

Me di una ducha corta para relajarme; me esperaba una noche muy lenta, y muy tensa. No disfrutaría ir a cenar donde Charlie, pero por Renée lo haría.

Me puse el único vestido que tenía junto a uno de mis zapatos. Odiaba el color del vestido, odiaba el vestido, odiaba como se veían los zapatos, odiaba este estúpido día.

Me maquillé delicadamente, resaltando mis ojos con delineador y dándole un poco de brillo rosa a mis labios, tomé mi cabello en una coleta dejando unas cuantas hebras sueltas.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme un abrigo, llegó el auto que envió Charlie. Tomé mi cartera, apagué las luces de la sala y cerré la puerta con llave. Corrí rápidamente al lujoso Mercedes negro que me esperaba afuera de mi casa, miré el auto y solté una inevitable sonrisa, nadie me esperaba para abrir mi puerta. Charlie sabía cuánto odiaba eso, siempre terminaba esperando que el idiota que abría la puerta ingresara al auto para así entrar por las mías. Se notaba que Charlie quería una noche tranquila, pero conmigo eso es inevitable.

Subí al asiento trasero del auto y me senté. No saludé al chofer porque el auto contaba con una división de vidrio polarizada para evitar que el chofer me viera y tener más privacidad. Normalmente se veía quien manejaba pero al ser una noche oscura yo tampoco podía verlo.

Luego de veinte aburridos minutos en el auto, llegamos a la enorme casa de Charlie. Bajé del auto de un saltito y dirigí a la casa. Antes de tocar la puerta le di una última mirada al Mercedes que desaparecía rápidamente.

-Aquí vamos. – Murmuré al aire.

Toqué la enorme puerta tres veces y esperé a que me recibieran.

Unos segundos más tarde, Charlie abría la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Isabella, me alegra mucho que vinieras. Te estábamos esperando – No se acerca a mí. No hay besos ni abrazos amorosos. Secretamente lo agradezco.

-Charlie – Le doy un asentimiento seco con mi cabeza. Es lo mejor que puedo darle en estos momentos.

No sé en qué momento accedí a esto. Seguramente mi madre preferiría que me mantuviera lejos de él, celebrando su cumpleaños en nuestra pequeña y humilde casita.

-Estás realmente hermosa, hija – Me alabó Charlie. Le fruncí el ceño automáticamente y él se movió incomodo en sus pies – Pero vamos, entra que te vas a congelar.

Oh, Charlie… Yo ya no siento frío, ya estoy congelada…

Ingresé a la casa torpemente con mis pies temblorosos, mis ojos completamente abiertos y toda mi piel erizada. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se puso en alerta, en busca del peligro.

Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Los mismos retratos familiares en los mismos lugares, Los mismos finos jarros posicionados en los mismos muebles que jamás se mueven. Nada en esta casa me agrada, todo es completamente repugnante. Hasta el enorme retrato de mi madre que Charlie tiene ubicado en su enorme sala principal. No me gusta. No me gusta nada de aquí. Todo está manchado por él. Todo me recuerda a ese día.

Me quiero ir.

Charlie se adelantó a mis atolondrados y lentos pasos y me guío al comedor donde todos ya están ocupando sus lugares.

En el instante en el que entré, toda la sala interrumpió abruptamente sus animadas conversaciones y me miraron como si fuera de otro mundo. Y tienen razón, yo no pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco con ellos. Mi mundo es en mi casita, sola y tranquila.

-Bueno, mi hija Isabella decidió presentarse este año – Murmuró Charlie tratando de romper el incómodo silencio – Creo que ahora sí estamos todos reunidos al fin, así que, comencemos.

Dirigí mi mirada a todos aquellos que aún no quitaban la suya de mí. Les fruncí el ceño uno a uno. Los hermanos de Charlie: Heidi, con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos azules; James, con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules; Aro, con su lustrosa cabellera y ojos negros y el siempre solitario Billy. A medida que enfocaba mi vista en ellos, cada uno miraba incomodo hacia otro lado. También estaban los hijos de los hermanos de Charlie: Tanya y Charlotte, hijas de la miserable de Heidi y su esposo Demetri. James; Irina y Laurent, hijos del imbécil de James y su despreciable esposa Victoria. Y por último Eleazar, hijo del jodido enfermo de Aro y su fallecida esposa Sulpicia. El imbécil de Billy no tenía hijos, no tenía mujer, no tenía nada. Su esposa lo abandonó hace ya muchos años.

Todos los presentes son unos jodidos interesados fingiendo ser la familia perfecta y feliz. Nunca estuvieron presentes en los cumpleaños de mi madre, míos o de Charlie hasta que él hizo su asquerosa fortuna. Desde el día en el que Charlie dio a conocer el éxito en su antes pequeña, ahora exitosa empresa de seguridad, las malditas ratas que son su familia comenzaron a llamar y visitarnos más seguido. El dinero. Todo siempre es por el maldito y asqueroso dinero.

Charlie notó mi mirada enfurecida hacia todos los presentes, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos cuando me llama por lo bajo.

-Isabella, por favor, déjame disfrutar de este día, no hagas un escándalo – Me imploró mirando mis ojos fijamente. Pero yo no puedo verlo a la cara, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, oculté rápidamente mi mirada de la suya.

-De acuerdo – Acepté – Mientras antes comencemos con esto, antes podré irme y acabar con esta jodida falsa – Solté sin poder evitarlo y el soltó un suspiro, resignado.

El único lugar disponible y al parecer, especialmente reservado para mí, es el que está al lado derecho de mi padre, que se sienta al frente de la mesa. Al mando, como siempre le ha gustado. A mi lado derecho, Aro me da una sonrisa al ver mi incomodidad por sentarme a su lado. Bastardo.

La comida fue servida y todos los presentes retomaron sus conversaciones con mucho entusiasmo. Todos charlando con todos pero excluyéndome a mí. O yo me excluyo, no lo sé. Aunque tampoco me interesa hablar con ninguno de los presentes. Sé que Charlie intento varias veces comenzar una conversación conmigo pero rápidamente lo dejó al notar que no sacaba nada más que monosílabos como respuesta.

No comí mucho, el estado de alerta que se hizo presente en mi cuerpo cuando ingresé a la casa no me ha dejado aún. Mi cuerpo y mi mente son sabias, saben cuándo y con quién tener cuidado.

Miré los largos pasillos que quedaban a la vista. Yo viví casi toda mi infancia aquí, pero nunca he sentido esta casa como mi casa. Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido me atacan en estos momentos. Pensar que él está aquí presente, viviendo su vida como si nada hubiera pasado…

Sólo unos pocos minutos más y podré irme. Sólo unos pocos minutos más y podré irme. Sólo unos pocos minutos más y podré irme. Sólo unos pocos minutos más y podré irme. Repetía como una mantra, para tratar de tolerar hasta el final de la jodida cena 'en honor de mi madre', quien no ha sido nombrada ni una sola vez desde que llegué aquí. Ni un solo brindis. Nada.

-Charlie, ha sido tan agradable nuestra cena familiar – Murmuró Heidi mirando hacia mí con una estúpida sonrisa burlona estampada en su rostro

¿Cena familiar? ¿Una cena familiar? ¿Esto, una jodida cena familiar?

Mi rostro se tornó rojo a causa de la ira.

-Esto no es una jodida cena familiar – Gruñí con mis dientes fuertemente apretados, tratando de contener toda la ira que se había acumulado en mí.

-Isabella – Me llamó mi padre, advirtiéndome.

-Isabella, nada, Charlie – Bramé furiosamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa – Todos ustedes no son más que unos malditos hipócritas, todos reunidos fingiendo ser una familia perfecta cuando cada uno está jodido de mil formas distintas. Todos ustedes ocultando sus porquerías. Todos ustedes olvidando el verdadero motivo de esta estúpida cena – Arrojé los cubiertos sobre la mesa y me puse de pie mientras dirigía mi mirada furiosa a todos los idiotas presentes.

-Isabella, cálmate – Me pidió Charlie mientras levantaba sus manos en un claro intento de ponerlas sobre mis hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron a causa del pánico. No podía sentir su toque. No lo toleraría.

-No me toques – Le advertí en un susurro. Charlie bajo sus manos de inmediato y murmuró una disculpa.

Todos los ojos de la sala seguían puestos en mí. Debería irme ahora. Debo irme ahora.

-Me voy – Le anuncié a Charlie.

-Pero Isabella, espera a que la cena termine – Pidió Charlie.

-¿Esperar a que la cena termine? ¿Tú esperas a que yo me quede aquí con todos ellos? No puedo, Charlie. Yo no vine a festejar que la familia está reunida.

-Isabella, todos sabemos que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre – Masculló Charlie.

-¿Estás seguro? Hace unos minutos todos parecían haberlo olvidado – Gruñí.

-Nadie ha olvidado a Renée, Isabella – Añadió Billy con sarcástica dulzura.

-¡Tú no me hables! – Le grité furiosa.

Toda la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Todas las miradas dirigidas a mí.

Cuadré mis hombros, tomé un largo y profundo respiro y miré nuevamente a Charlie.

-Charlie, si me disculpas, creo que ha llegado el momento de irme – Mi voz se dulcificó notablemente. Charlie parpadeo rápidamente, totalmente confundido por el cambio operado en mí.

-De acuerdo – Hasta la voz de Charlie sonó confundida.

Abandoné el comedor sin despedirme de nadie. Charlie me siguió de cerca, pero no trató de hablar sobre nada hasta llegar a la entrada.

-A pesar de todo, me alegro mucho que vinieras, Isabella.

Asentí secamente con mi cabeza en su dirección.

-Adiós, Charlie – Me despedí cuando divisé el Mercedes esperando por mí bajo la lluvia.

-Cuídate mucho, Isabella.

Caminé directo hacia el auto, abrí mi puerta y entré al auto que comenzó a avanzar de inmediato.

Sabía que era una pésima idea venir a la casa de Charlie. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió acceder, ahora el cumpleaños de mi madre fue completamente arruinado por esa estúpida cena.

Debería haberme quedado en casa y haberle preparado un pastel. Uno de chocolate, ese era nuestro favorito.

Recuerdo que siempre preparaba un pastel de chocolate los días domingo, antes de irse a dormir, ella cortaba un trozo para mí y uno para ella y juntas lo comíamos en mi habitación, mientras ella leía un libro para mí.

Daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Por volverla a tener a mi lado, dándome todo su cariño y todo su amor, y yo, entregándole el mío. Acompañándola y ayudándola mientras cocinaba o iba de compras. Acompañándola a cualquier sitio al que ella iba. Ella debería seguir aquí, conmigo.

El mercedes se estacionó frente a mi casa, y yo me apresuré a bajar. No notaba nada a mí alrededor, nada más que la lluvia que caía estrepitosamente sobre mí.

Levanté mi rostro al cielo, dejando que la lluvia se llevara todo lo vivido las últimas horas.

Dejé que las frías y pesadas gotas que cayeran sobre mi rostro. No me importaba que el poco maquillaje que había en mi rostro se estropeara, no importaba que mi pelo y ropa quedaran humedecidos con el agua, pero esta era la única manera que tenía para sacarme toda la mierda vivida las últimas horas.


End file.
